Terra Nova
by CasualAuthor
Summary: A different approach on the subject of Terraria - A simple man stranded on Terraria, his only help: a journal and an unfinished encyclopedia of the inhabitats of the island. With no knowledge, how can one survive? It also does not help him in any way, when a person called "Wyatt" shows up, apparently stranded alongside him. Rated M for language.


**Terra Nova**

'Sup readers, it's CasualAuthor here, doing his thing - casually writing stories. This is a story in the universe of Terraria, since there are not exactly many, and we need some serious fanfiction in there. I got the idea for this story by reading two different things: A guide on the Terraria Wiki, giving ideas on what to build, stating: "_Castles are great for showing the world of Terraria that you mean several thousand different kinds of serious business. Nobody feels better than when sitting on the throne, ruling with an iron fist over the meager monsters the clamor about outside your walls." _- now that's some inspiration. The second half stems from two different things: _Monmusu Quest _- an eroge with an awesome story, and the manga _Daily life with a monster girl_, which is also nothing for children (although it is not that graphic).

This story is rated M for swearing - in my opinion it makes characters feel realistic, because swearing is what humans do. Otherwise. I don't know about graphic stuff, because I have never written it, and I don't think the _things_ in Terraria, nor the characters I will introduce fit the bill... unless a lot of people request it.

There are various other references and nods to other works of art in here, whoever finds them gets a cookie.

Anyways, shout outs go to anyone who might read this story in the future and Mr. Smith aka Losenis, who is writing an awesome Monmusu fanfiction, I ask thee humbly to check it out - It's not really adult - unlike the game. Anyways, if you enjoyed this story, feel free to write a review. If you did not like the story, or feel like voicing your distaste, please go ahead. Everything is criticism and will be regarded. On we go!

This chapter was written while listening to "_Tanooki Suit - Kaiju_"

Shipwrecked on a foreign island without any signs of humanity or civilization around? The usual - nothing new here. Well, it was new to Carl in a sense - he did never actually sail on a ship before this, so in all honesty, it truly was a new experience considering the fact that it was upmost unpleasant. It was going to be a simple routine for the captain of the vessel, an everyday task. How could anything go this wrong? It was not even a long trip. A few days of sailing the waters between the coast of the continent of Astora and the island of Mosrak - his homeland. Ships would constantly commute between the two landmasses, carrying goods and people aboard for various reasons, ranging from work to starting a new life. The odds for something like this happening - how high were they? How could one ship out of millions that have traversed the seas suddenly sink in an ocean that was known for being so easy to cross? Carl was no seaman, but even he understood that there are things that should not be happening, there was no reason for the ship sinking... actually, when the moon rose that particular night, it had a slight, but still noticeable red hue. According to the captain of the vessel though, when asked about any dangers that may occur during the trip, he reassured a family of three, laughing at their question.

"Yarrharrharr, this ship o' mine will not sink anytime soon, me buckos. Rest asayed, because this sea be as calm as if it was summer all t' time."

That's what he said - and pleased by his statement, everyone that was in earshot had all their troubled minds at ease. It was only Carl who seemed to take notice of the red of the moon, that marked this trip as special. If only he knew about the things that were going to hit the mast.

It happened really fast, no one was prepared for it, not even the captain. A storm brew in the middle of that night, far out on sea, despite the ocean being calm around this time of the year. Not a lot of sailors were up and stationed around that time, not that it would have mattered, because after the first wave hit the flank of the ship, the whole vessel shook due to the forces of nature, waking up the unprepared passengers and crew that while giving those that were awake a heart attack at the sudden and forceful movements. The moment the first sailors realized what was happening, shouting commands across the deck, another wave rocked the ship, knocking of some barrels of cargo over the railings and into the roaring waters beneath. Hearing the commotion and feeling the unrest of the sea, the captain stumbled out of his cabin prepared to give commands to his crew. With combined efforts they managed to get the ship into a suitable position to face the onslaught of water and wind. That was the time when Carl had left his cabin, wondering what exactly was going on outside. But when he reached the deck, he saw what exactly was going on - monstrous waves of great height rammed the ship in the 45° angle the crew had intended to ship to be in, hoping to make it out of the force of nature as fast as possible. While this was exactly how they usually did it, it would not work out in this storm. Waves as tall as buildings crashed into the ship, going over the railing and sweeping away more cargo. It was this moment, when Carl realized that most of the crew had given up and prepared to end up in Davy Jones' locker. He saw how men clung to varius parts of the ship as if their life depended on it, which in a sense, it did. Another wave hit the ship, knocking the humans aboard around like oversized ragdolls, and Carl knew that he would have to start to pray to whatever deity existed - he had never been religious, but one of them would surely heed his call and answer his pleads in time of needs. Afterwards he would laugh at the desperate action, because in a sense it worked. While he was holding onto the ship, he heard the captain laugh amongst the howling wind. "Today might be t' day we went t' Davy Jones' locker", he shouted, "but we might as well make't a good day t' die, let us drink on our last adventure, like every seaman would do!" and held high a bottle of rum he pulled from his belt, opened the thing and downed the contents in one go. The crew just stared at him, fear clearly etched onto their faces, as even their captain had gone insane in the midst of this otherworldy storm. Even Carl lost all the color in his face, when he saw the captain let go of his spot only to run towards the front of the ship in one go, before the next wave hit. Still laughing he screamed into the wind, about how Davy Jones should already claim his soul. Spreading out his arms, as if crucified, he stood at the bow of his vessel, before a giant wave appeared in front of the ship, easily dwarfing everything - even the tallest of buildings. Carl could have sworn that he stared into the face of a monster. Hell, it seemed like the damn wave had eyes and grinned at the crew, enjoying every moment of building up before crashing down on the ship, completely crushing the wooden construct beneath it's sheer mass of liquid. The last thing he remembered were the terrified screams of the crew, before he lost conscious due to immense amounts of force applied to his body. When he came back to the world of living, Carl was confused as never before. He woke up in a forest, a small clearing, just enough to let some light through the dense treetops. In a sense he hoped it all was a dream, seeing as he had not drowned, but instead rested in a forest that seemes endless, for now at least. He checked his surroundings, trying to find anyone else, but dismissed that idea, when he found none. He still felt the wetness of his clothes, though. That, and the fact that he did not know were he was, he did what seemed rational in his current situation - climbing a tree. His first four attempts failed miserably, though. On two trees he could not reach the top, because they did not have enough branches or ways for him to climb up. He fell from another one, due to it being too old for it's branches to support his weight. On the fourth one, the green of the top was too dense and not high enough to actually see anything. So, when he finally climbed for the fifth time, he was not surprised to see a gigantic forest all around him. What overwhelmed him though, was the giant tree, that seemed to be close to the centre of this forest. To, what Carl guessed, was the north, was a surprisingly tall mountian range, blocking of his view from what may lie behind those snowy slopes of rock and dirt. The mountain chain seemed to snake around the forest in the east and west too, creating some sort of valley, although the mountains at the edge turned more into hills and plains instead of rocky piles of material. On the south side, the forest went on for a long distance, and Carl was not even sure, if it would even end - it seemed endless. Setting his sights back to the gargantuan of a tree that made up the centre of the valley, he made a decision - since there was no civilization as far as his eyes could see, not even the smoke of a chimney, or clearing for a house, his best bet would be to check out the mother of all trees. Estimating the distance and the direction of where to head, he climbed down the tree again, firmly believing that he will find answers to his questions soon.

Carl sighed again. That's basically what he has been through. Thinking about what lead him up to this point, while traveling across the grass that made up the ground beneath all of the trees.  
"Stupid captains, stupid ships and stupid storms. What's with this bad joke? What's the chance of suddenly - I mean like really suddenly - shipwrecking. I mean... the damned captain even said that the sea is usually calm. Urgh, I really have the worst of luck. Really! What are the odds? One in one million?"

The human, still in his somewhat wet clothes kept on ranting, unfocused on where he was going. That's until he heard a noise that sounded remotely like stepping in a muddy puddle of water. Looking at his feet though, he did not see a puddle, but some sort of green liquid, but that's not the first thing that went through his mind. Appalled by the green stains on his pants and leather boots, he jumped back, removing his appandage from the substance of foreign origin.

"Eww, that's fucking disgusting! What kind of shit is this?"

Inspecting the liquid at his leather boots, he quickly realized that this... liquid was like nothing he has ever seen before. Just before he could touch it, as his human curiosity dictated, the stuff slid of his clothes in one swift movement, before moving along the ground and gathering to form a big blob of the green liquid. Carl, just stared at the... _thing _before him. There was no other was to describe the mysterious entity he just witnessed forming out of a green liquid. Only when the green stuff began to wobble fast he stopped staring like a deer caught in the headlights. He barely had a second to react, before the piece of wobbling green shit launched itself at his face with all of the might a body of liquid could produce on it's own. Stumbling to the side and crawling back until his back met a tree he stared at the creature in shock and disgust. It took a few seconds before the green body started wobbling again. This time, Carl was prepared and stumbled away from his spot beneath the tree, before the blob slammed into it with all it's might, making the tree shake a bit. Turning around, the human saw the physical prowess of his attacker and decided to run for it. He wouldn't call himself a coward, but even he knew when it was time to take your legs in your hands and run for the hills, barricade the door and hope that whatever was outside did not know how to open a door. Turning back one last time, before sprinting of into his original destination, he saw the slime beginning to vibrate again.

"Shitshitshitshitshit"

And with that, for the second time of his life, Carl feared for exactly that. He did not know when it would stop chasing, if it would at all, considering he stepped on it like some ignorant brute, not caring where he went. If someone stepped on him like that, he would chase them down, before avenging himself - only to imagine the blob chasing him down towards the end of the worlds, before finally killing him and his family, whilst he was on the ground, pleading for forgiveness, before the green monster gurgled out a distorted "Hasta la vista" and he died.

For some reason, Carl ran as fast as he never did before, tears in his eyes, believing to move at inhuman speeds to run from the green menace that threatened his life. After a while he felt the expenses of sprinting at speeds his body was not accustomed to, and damn, that hurt. Looking around, he decided that it was safe enough to take a quick break before continuing to venture forth to find the tree. After checking the ground, to make sure that there are no suspicious puddles of varying sizes lingering around, ready to jump into his face, he sat down on the grass, feeling exhausted from his jointventure with the 'green shitstain' as he had decided to call it.

"Green shitstain - a lovely name, considering that said thing is trying to kill me. I really have the worst of luck. Not rich, not a genius, nor something that is remotely cool. Just a poor guy surviving a shipwreck and then getting chased by a monster after waking up in a totally foreign place. Way to go Carl. Can't wait to tell anyone about the great adventures of Carl the cursed one - one man against all odds always get's the worst outcome... well, actually. I am not dead, that's a huge plus, thanks Karma!"

Sighing he fell onto his back, thinking about his family. His mother would be worried about him not writing any letters. His father would then tell her about how he found a woman, probably settled down and forgot them, he wouldn't really mind. His little brother would probably think about something along the lines of his father, but with him becoming a mighty and evil wizard and abducting princesses... he already felt like giving his brother a noogie from hell, just by thinking about what he will be fantasizing about. Carl closed his eyes, thinking about his family made him feel homesick and sad. He wished he could have just stayed home, instead of boarding that ship, everything would be perfectly fine. Just while rolling onto his side, while thinking about that, he heard some rustling. His face contorted into a grimace of annoyance, because he knew exactly what was about to happen. He opened his eyes and saw IT about to jump again. Knowing what to do, he rolled over his back, so he would not be in the blob's line of flight.

"What is your problem, green shitstain? I know we started on the wrong foot, but that's no reason to kill me. I don't want to hurt you over something as simple as a misstep!"

His yells for diplomatic solutions fell on deaf... liquid, before he had to jump out of the way of the green thing again. Carl just did not think about the fact, that maybe calling it 'shitstain' while trying to reach a neutral ground just did not work out for the entity. So instead he thought for a bit, before adressing his predator once again.

"Okay... Mister... what's your name?"

Following his elegant and eloquent question followed a revolutionary statement, made by the green entity, which would be regarded as something of great value for poets of future eras: "Bluubbb." Carl felt like sighing again, but he was trying to reason with this thing, so obviously sighing would not do much.

"Okay, Mr. Blubb... could you just, you know... let me walk away and forget about this inci-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Mr. Blubb decided to attack again, just missing Carl by a few inches, due to him barely reacting in time. At that moment, Carl knew that reasoning would not soothe the angry creature in front of him. Instead, there were two options for him to weigh. The first one, obviously would be to run for the hills again, hoping to reach the tree before thinking of somethingafterwards, that could save his life. Plan B would be to stand and fight, but Carl admitted not having any clue on how to fight a liquid. While contemplating he had to dodge Mr. Blubb multiple times. The entity seemed to be a perpetuum mobile - it did not seem exhausted at all... at least that's what Carl thought, seeing as he had no clue when the green abomination would be exhausted - certain differences in anatomy made it quite the mystery for him. Not wanting to ponder about the creature any longer, he decided for plan B, fight for his life. After dodging another of Mr. Blubb's attacks he made a mad dash for the next tree, before trying to break of a branch or stick to at least have a make-shift weapon to defend himself with. His futile attempts were interrupted by more attacks, before he finally ripped of a branch from one of the trees. Holding the bludgeoning tool in his right hand, while holstering it on his shoulder, he faced the menace, before making a 'bring it'-gesture with his left hand, which seemed to taunt the thing into attacking him, because at that moment it jumped on him.

'_Okay, Carl! That shitstain has a frame of vulnerability after landing, you just need to wait and strike as fast as you can, once it lands!'_

With a mighty battlecry Carl lunged towards Mr. Blubb who missed again, before hitting him with the branch, with the tool cleanly ripping through the liquid, making it spray to the left and right of the attack, before slowly reforming into it's original form. At that moment, Carl felt something primal in him, angering him to the point where he could just kill another person. Why wouldn't this thing leave him alone, or die? With the wish of ending the creature Carl heaved his weapon, before bringing it down again and again, crushing the liquid again and again, until it stopped reforming. He stared a minute at his handywork, before falling on his rear and staring at his hands, which still had some of the bark of his means to end his enemy.

"I... I just killed? What...?"

He felt horrible, unable to comprehend what just happened. He just wanted it to end! Not to kill that thing! Ashamed and appalled by his own actions he just stared at his hands, realizing what he had done, even though it was basically a liquid and trying to kill him. When thinking about it in the past, he always imagined killing someone would be easy, especially in self-defense - when there was no other option. And yet, here he was sitting questioning his own morals after removing a thing from this world, that was dead set on ending his life. In the end, his brooding was stopped by a drip... on his right hand, the green liquid from before landed. Maybe Mr. Blubb wasn't dead at all? That's when he checked the direction the liquid was coming from. Above him, in the treetop sat another of Mr. Blubb's kind, about to pounce. Paralyzed, Carl stared at the being above him, before checking the spot, where he _eradicated_ another one of these Mr. Blubbs. Right before the thing was about to drop on him, he finally snapped out of it and began sprinting with the speed of an athlete and the grace of an elephant, while muttering the line "nopenopenopenopenope" over and over again.

While running, he never looked back once to check if his pursuer still chased him down, he knew that this would be the case. It happened before, and those things seemed persistent enough to chase him down all the way. Thus, Carl stumbled through the forest, hastily trying to put distance between him and the Mr. Blubb. Checking the treetops once, he could see the top of the great tree, meaning it couldn't be too far ahead. He almost reached his destination, when something slamed hard into his right side. The force of the impact threw him to the ground hard, where he slid a bit to the left, before regaining his senses. Opening the eyes, he closed when he hit the ground, he stared at a blue Mr. Blubb, reforming after it tackled him with all it's might. Having a liquid crash into you is not fun, Carl noted, before standing up, knees shaking. He could feel the burning sensation of the hormone called Adrenalin in his veins, pumped through his body to prepare it for battle against this inhuman enemy. Survival insticts lost long woke up in the human, and he dodgerolled the next attack of the blue enemy, before jumping beneath the flying green blob, that attacked him from behind. He had heard it's arrival with all the grass around. His only chance now was trying to run for it, maybe utilize hit and run tactics. His ancient instincts kicked in, just before he would be crushed under the blue mass, that's when he ran for it. If he could climb the tree, then he could wait it out, or attack these things, while they were trying to attack him from the ground. Actually, that might just how he could beat those things! Soon he reached a big clearing beneath the gargantuan tree, and he stopped to marvel at the beauty of the area. Next to the tree was actually a lake of some sort. When he heard the foliage behind him rustling, he knew that he had to move and continued his flight. He circled around the tree, when he found some stairs on one side of the tree which lead to a door! Carl could not believe his luck! A door, out of all things! Maybe someone was inside that could help him deal with the things trying to murder him.

He did not even knock, he just gripped the handle, turned it around, opened the door called for help with all his might, before closing the door behind him. That's when he noticed something: Everything inside the tree was hollow and dark, he could not see much, since the light from outside was limited, but feeling around, he could feel some sort of cask to his left. That's when he felt some smooth sticks, with some sort of bowl attached to the top. His curiosity demanded that he figure out, what he was holding. Carefully he poked a finger into the bowl - it felt like some sort of slime, just not really wet. He figured out, that this things might actually be torches, because they hung on the outside too. Now he only needed to light them up, but he had no idea how. He really needed some light. It was dark inside the tree, and on the outside two _friends_ of his would really like to see him step outside. He felt helpless, and it made him angry. Why could he not just be left alone by these things? His anger rose to new levels, when in a fit he threw the torch to the ground with a cry of anger - that's when it happened. Spontaneous the bowl on the stick ignited, illuminating a bit of the interior. Almost instantly, after staring at the stick for a bit, he picked up the torch, in fear of setting this tree ablaze. Holding the torch up, so he could see a bit, he noticed the condition of this abode. To put it bluntly, it looked like it had been abandoned for quite some time. Cobwebs decorated the corners, dust gatherd on the chairs and table, the bookshelves looked massive, but about to colapse. Most of the books had already whittled away, only a few would be readable. In the centre of the tree, there was a spiral staircase leading towards the top and the bottom. For now, Carl decided that neither was an option, he would want to replace the torches on the walls. And that's what he did. He reached for the barrel, took the torches, and replaced the one after another, by slamming them on the wall once, where they ignited in a bright red flame, before being placed in the mounts on the walls. Soon, the entire room was illuminated with the flickering light of torches, and Carl felt a sense of belonging. Maybe, it was his luck that no one lived here anymore - but why would anyone abandon this in the first place. Shrugging he decided to climb the staircase, only to notice that it didn't actually reach any higher. Whoever was building this was not able to finish his home. Deciding that below would be a much better thing to check out, he headed there. After a while, the staircase stopped before a door with a sign above it, it's letters were unreadable, though. Opening the door, Carl stared into the dark hall that went on in front of him. He gulped once before striding ahead, intent on finding out who lived here - if anyone lived here at all. In the end, the hall wasn't that long, but another door seperated whatever him from the unknown once again. Without any hesitation, he grabbed the knob, turned it and swung the door wide open to let the light of his torch illuminate the room. It was a plain room, two chests, both looking old but intact standing to the wall on his right, to the left were small work table, a fireplace and an anvil. In the further wall, right ahead of him stood a bed, with sheets and all you would imagine. Carl could not believe it! Who would leave a place such like this behind?

From there on, Carl lit up every torch that fit into a mount, that was not yet filled with a burning torch. Afterwards he searched for some cleaning supplies. This place may be abandoned, but he was crashing here, and it was his responsibility to keep the place clean now. Finding a mop and a bucket, he moved outside, only to see the sun setting in the distance. Was it already this late? Shrugging with his shoulders, he grabbed some water from the lake before heading back inside and closing the door. Soon, he cleaned the place, making it actually look like a place one would like to crash! It was cozy and inviting, and he liked it. But ever since he stepped inside, he wanted to find out who lived here before him. All those things to not grow in a tree, that's what he knew for sure. So he actually picked up some books from the shelf that he deemed readable before sitting down at the table, trying to figure out who lived here. Opening the first book, he stared at the first entry, it seemed to be a journal, probably the journal of the previous owner of this place! Instantly, he began reading, intending to find answers to his questions.

_**Emanuel's Journal**_

_10.08.1357: I don't know where here is, but according to what I have seen and experienced so far, this place is not civilizised - only inhabited by mysterious creatures that roam this land. When I crossed the land, I came to see many different places, which I will be going into detail about, in the future, once I explore them. Since there is no way for me to go back to home, I will need to survive here. My general knowledge as a craftsman helped me establish home inside of a giant tree. Here will be my base of operations. _

_10.08.1357: I honestly feel scared. On the outside, I hear footsteps and groaning - I don't know who makes these noises, but it's only remotely human, and I don't think it's friendly. Also, this is my first night in this new land. I think I saw an eyeball flying around on the outside, scouting the area for anything that might not belong here - probably me. Also, while mining towards the bottom of the tree I found some iron. I used that in combination with the furnace upstairs to craft an anvil, on which I shall forge equipment to fight of all that dare to threaten my home._

_I am on the island of Terraria now, and it's my duty to report everything I will find into one compendium of knowledge, may someone find them. May it help them and guide them in this harsh world._

Carl wordlessly searched through the books until he found one with a small insignia of a Mr. Blubb in the front - this was probably this guide Emanuel was writing about. He will probably find answers to the question on what exactly attacked him!

_**Chapter 1:**_

_Greetings, reader! My name is Emanuel, if you found this book, then you probably found my abode and I am long gone. For starters, I will give you a quick look into what you need to expect in the usual daily life, now that you are stranded on Terraria! Let's start with the slime..._

While he read, Carl's eyes began growing bigger and bigger! There were so many different slimes, and they were mostly hostile, ready to pounce on anything, that might be delicious. Since his run-ins with two different kinds of slimes he began to respect the wildlife, that Terraria had to offer. Slimes being depicted as the _weakest_ of all monsters out there, almost made him have a heart attack. With this in mind, he began to change the page, that served as a quickstart guide, to the detailed pages, starting with the Zombie...

_**The Zombie:**_

_The Zombie, while actually weak, is far from easy to be dealt with. It's not really fast, and can barely keep up with a human, but once it gets in range, it knows how to punish you, if you are unprepared. As for being undead, they can also take a lot of hits before staying down - let me warn you now, dear reader! The undead in these lands have problems with staying dead, you will find lots and lots of rotten enemies that prey on living humans. Anyways, You can easily hold one or two zombies at bay with a sword, just hit them hard enough for them to stagger back, once you do that, it is a piece of a cake, as you can just rotate between two, hitting each back one at a time until they die. Zombies, like most monsters are unable to open doors, like slimes, who in a sense could just slide beneath the door, but don't do it. I don't know yet, why exactly that is, but during the moon-cycle in Terraria, there is something that occurs once per month: The blood moon. The blood moon colors the moon and clouds red, sometimes even the sky a bit. All water also turns red, as if it was blood. During this time, more monsters walk around in the night and generally receive a boost in strength and intelligence, as Zombies now attempt to kick open doors, and succeed after a while, unless you put something in front of your door, to keep it from swinging open. Zombies often come in various forms, sometimes-_

Carl winced, when he heard the knock on the door. It was a slow but steady knock. And essentially just as Emanuel had described it in his quickstart-chapter of his encyclopedia. Outside of his door was probably a zombie, waiting for him to him in, so he can eat his brains. Carl did the only thing, he would think of as reasonable for now. He grabbed the books, as many as he could, before running downstairs, closing the door to the bedroom, before pushing the workstation in front of the door, hoping to keep any unwanted neighbors at bay. He sat down on the bed, staring at the door in front of him, as expecting something to just break through it, before slowly opening the book, still with the eyes glued to the door. He could still hear the zombie, knocking on his door, and he had no intentions of letting the monster inside of Emanuel's or rather his house. He continued reading late into the night, with the zombie still knocking on the door, when he finally succumbed to fatigue and slept in his new bed, with the book still in his arm, holding onto it for dear life. Those books were all that would guide him through the island of Terraria, and he needed them.

Phew! That was a lot! Anyways, as you can see, I made some changes to the Terraria canon. You just don't simply appear in a forest with tools, but at the same time, that's not all I changed, you will find out more in the next chapter!

Oh, and by the way! The guide will make an appearance, I have something planned for him, and I would like someone to proofread my stuff. I don't have the time nor patience to read through the stuff I have written. Just contact me, and we will discuss things.

Thank you for reading!

CasualAuthor, out!


End file.
